Lemonade and giggling
by gsr-huddy
Summary: spiked lemonade,surprises,kidnappings and growing bellys.
1. Chapter 1 Phonecalls and guns

Wierd wild feelings

Jack was stirring around in this jar of spiked lemonade.He had just finished pouring a bottle of vodka in it. He wiped the smirk of his face and hid the bottle when he saw brennan was coming.Hey,bones ange wanted me too give you some of her homemade lemonade. Thanks jack and say hi too ange when you see her.Bones took the big lamonade jar back to her office and started drinking it.It was surprisingly good! Booth agreed with here it was a damn good lemonade and very soon the jar was empty.  
Booth locked the door.Brennan Pulled down the curtains she just couldnt wait anymore.Booth kissed her neck and she bit her lip. Before they knew it they were on brennans officetable.They just couldnt keep their wants inside anymore.Booth was busy kissingher so he didnt discover the guest. Oh my god angela stood there with an open mouth.Booth quickly stood up and brennan fixed her top. Ange you have to learn how to knock!Angela was standing their holding her hand over her mouth to not laugh. She turned around closed the door. Shit booth i thought you had locked the door!Me too.They started giggling like mad.Ange came in and saw the two giggling lovebirds. You guys are really drunk!No were not!Booth quickly stated but he couldnt hold the serius tone.Ange was off agin to find a breathometer to test them. Bones blew an 1.0 and booth blew and 0.9.Angela started laughing You two are really drunk!and quickly called an cab. You two shuld go home and take some aspirin!  
-  
Booth and bones just couldnt stop giggling when niether of them could get the key into the slot but finally after 5 minutes of laughing they got it up. Booth kicked the door closed and grabbed her.They started kissing like mad again while they made their way to her bedroom.If they had seen this they would understand how drunk they were because they were tripping over averything while they were undressing each other.

Booth and bones just couldnt stop giggling when niether of them could get the key into the slot but finally after 5 minutes of laughing they got it up. Booth kicked the door closed and grabbed her.They started kissing like mad again while they made their way to her bedroom. If they had seen this they would understand how drunk they were because they were tripping over everything while they were undressing each other. Wow youre a good kisser and some more booth!They both started giggling.

5 weeks later:

Brennan sat there with the little white stick in her hand.All 4 sticks had been positive-she was pregnant. No this cant be true im not pregnant.Oh my god i so am!Niether of them had remebered much from that night but ange had remebered the table incident. Bones made her way to work and she couldnt shake the baby thought out of her head. She got goosebumps when thinkin about telling booth.No way,I can just take a holiday when the bump starts showing. She shoock her head and made her way to her office,she fell down on the couch and pulled her legs up to her chest. She bit her lip-she didnt feel like working today. She had to get to a crime scene where a heiress had been found on a golfcourse. She dialed boothes number.Hi bones whats up? I hate you! Why did you have to? Bones chill whats happened? Im pregnant because of you!You idiot making a pass at everything that walks! Bu..She hung up and turned off her cell. She stopped at the crime scene and started to examine the body.Suddenly somebody grabbed her from behind and put a gun to her head. Booth just arrived to see bones beeing escorted away to the kidnappers van.


	2. Chapter 2 Empty rooms

Boones woke up in this black empty room.She reached for her phone that luckilly wasnt taken away from her.She put it on silence so nobody could hear her.She called booth.  
Booth im scared Relax tempe im coming to get you! Hearing boothes voice was so comforting.  
booth,im sorry i didnt mean all those things She heard footsteps coming so she hung up and hid the phone.  
It was a man-his hair was black and his eyes were just scary.  
You get up!He screamed at her and he had a gun so she decided to obey him.What are you going to do with me? You shut up and come with me The man took bones to a other room that was smaller but a bit cheerier.It had a window and the wall was painted azur blue.  
The man pointed to a chair so she took that as a sign too sit down.Please what do you want from me?Money?Help? The man looked questioning at her and answered while tying her to the chair. You killed my sister so you will pay with your life! What?When?You must be kidding?! He Pulled out his gun and pointed it at her head.  
Please dontShe started crying.  
Pang he shot her.The shoot echoed in the room.  
She opened her eyes and looked around.  
The man sweared on some unknown language and threw the gun in the corner.He pulled up a knife and started sliding the tip up her hand and too her neck.She couldnt keep the tears in anymore.  
She started crying and pleading for her and her babies life.  
He was having fun making her terrified as he slid the knife down to her belly.  
He was giggling and smiling as he made a little cut on her shoulder.  
She could see the blood pouring out.  
She closed her eyes and just froze.  
The man told her too drink this sugar like substance.  
He poured it down her throat and she felt dizzy.  
Blackness fell upon her. 


	3. Chapter 3 Van

Bones-Bones!She could hear boothes voice but she was kinda dizzy and it was way to light for her to open her eyes. 

What?She answered kinda angry.  
_What did he inject me with?Roofy?  
No,thats too strong i would feel way worse and snappier._

She sat up and understood that the voice she had heard was only in her mind.  
_Yup,it must have been roofy because sain people dont hear voices!_

She looked around and saw she was in a van again.  
_Whats wrong with kidnappers these days they move you from room to room to van to van?Cant they just keep me in one room?!_

_Okay,chill tempe youre only pregnant-kidnapped-cut and been fed roofy.This isnt a time to panick tempe!  
_She started hyperventilating

_Please booth just come and get me!_She looked around for her phone but it was gone.  
She stood up and started feeling around in the van.  
It was dirty in there and there were doors but they must have been locked because she couldnt open them.

She fell to the ground when she felt a pain stike thrugh her back.  
She landed on top of something though-her phone but it had no battery.

She looked at her clock and understood that she had been sleeping for 2 days.  
She stroke her hand over her belly or now baby.  
It hadnt grown enything but she was 7 weeks along.  
She felt tears coming down her cold cheeks.

_Please booth i beg you,please come and get me!  
Im cold and snappy.  
_I_ want to go home,this is like my worst nightmare._

_  
_She pulled her feet to her chest and started thinking about the last few weeks.They had been her scariest weeks ever.


	4. A shot

When i woke up there was a some bread and water infront of me.  
I was hungry but i felt more like puking.  
The van was so cold and dirty that if i moved i dragged with me some dirt and mud.  
Please-Booth come and get me!As she was stottering those last words a single tear ran down her cheek.

-Meanwhile(booth)  
It wasnt your fault.Angela was trying to assure booth that they will find her.  
We will find her and she will be allright!Angela looked down.  
Booth stood up from the couch they were sitting on.  
But shes p...Before booth could say the last word Zack was standing inn the doorway and he had traced brennans phonecall.  
-  
Booth let me come with you!angela was trotting behind booth.  
No,Angela ill call you i promise. He jumped into his SUV and drove off.  
The call came from an abandoned slaughter house.

Questions were rolling around in his head:  
Why wasnt i there to save her?For christs sake your FBI booth!  
Why had i not reacted sooner and followed the van?  
Why?

After bracking atleast 14 speedlimits he was there.  
His puls was up a couple of beats and he was trying to breath right.  
But nothing in the world could really prepare him for this.

Clasping his gun he moved to the door.  
The door opened into a cold room with only one window  
Ive been waiting for you!A crisp mans voice sounded out of the dark.  
He was holding a gun to brennans head.She looked terrified and the once warm eyes ere now cold as ice.  
Ill shoot if you come closer!Booth could only see the mans eyes but they were scary and cold.  
Let her go!Booth screamed.  
No answer.  
He tried again.What do you want? I want her dead!The voice was even colder than before.Let her go and take me! He could spot fear in tempes eyes.  
A gunshot made echos in the empty building.  
The kidnapper fell to the ground.  
He ran towards tempe and cut the ropes.  
Picking her up,he carried her to his car and headed towards the hospital.She was cold and her pulse was way to weak.

Please comment!Last chapter soon!Oh and heads up for my new csi fic: In the cold!


End file.
